The invention relates to an aircraft monument comprising an integrated cabin attendant seat. The invention further relates to an aircraft area, in particular an aircraft cabin area which is equipped with an aircraft monument comprising an integrated cabin attendant seat.
The passenger cabin of a modern aircraft typically is equipped with cabin attendant seats which may either be mounted to a wall of a monument installed in the aircraft passenger cabin as described in non-published DE 10 2011 116 521 or be attached to the floor of the aircraft passenger cabin as known from DE 10 2008 009 938 A1. Single cabin attendant seats provide seating for one cabin attendant, whereas double cabin attendant seats as disclosed, e.g., in DE 3 634 839 A1 may be occupied by two cabin attendants in a side by side or a back to back alignment. For short and middle range aircraft, standard cabin attendant seats provide a basic comfort level which accounts for the short time of usage during taxi, take-off and landing. For long range aircraft, high comfort cabin attendant seats are available which may additionally be used for rest periods during cruise. A cabin attendant seat comprising an integrated storage compartment for receiving emergency equipment such as, e.g., survival kits is described in non-published DE 10 2011 116 519.